lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
May 1737 (2)
= Le Mercure Gallant - May 1737 = Weather this month *Becalmed in the Mediterranean. *Heavy rainfall in the Pacific and in the East Indies. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Strassburg & Mantua *Hesse-Kassel contingents of the Kaiser’s armies outside of Strassburg and in Mantua have marched away and left them. *Duke Matthew von Baden has sent word to Prince Leopold von Anhalt-Dessau asking for a clarification of the Imperial proposal. 'I will be allowed to administer this my God-given duchy, but all the affairs of this duchy will be run centrally from Berlin? That is surely a logical fallacy? How can I rule nothing when everything is ruled from Berlin? Does that not mean I will lose my duchy? I always understood that being a part of the Holy Roman Empire meant my rights were guarded, not subjugated to the Kaiser! I am however not rejecting these terms, but wish to be clear over what I might be accepting; total loss of this duchy in return for my life? Is that correct? Please get the Kaiser to clarify?' Sidon *Sheikh Khabees launched an early dawn assault with 17 battalions of Janissaries against Ahmed Kruppa’s Rumelian army holding the ruins of Sidon. The Rumelian infantry, despite being outnumbered, battled ferociously and after causing humiliating casualties on the Syrians repelled their attack. Later in the month the defenders were reinforced by the arrival of four Ottoman ship of the line which escorted into the embattled port 19 transports. Moscow *Three thousand schools are being opened across Russia for the betterment of the children of the noble boyars and of the government’s civil servants. The announcement has been well met by those families who shall benefit. Mexico *Dragoons and musketeers of the 1st Mexican Army have carried out a raid on several silver and gold mines in Mexico, managing to take prisoner five juveniles from the families of certain miners. These captives have been escorted back to Mexico City. This action was carried out on the orders of Antonio de Mendoz, 9th Duke of Medina de Rioseco, the Governor of New Spain. His Excellency is now petitioning Spain to ensure that prisoners such as these can be held more securely by the construction of a gaol in the city. He also issued a warning to the miners - that they will only get their family members back once they return to work. London *It has been announced that the British Crown will purchase any excess grain offered at a fair market price. All enquiries are to be made to the Minister for Trade, John Rattle, London. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Russia *France *Moghul India *Prussia *Hungary *Kwantung China *Blackbeard *Ottoman Rumelia *England *Spain *Sweden *United Provinces Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *At Pulicat the Dutch Navy has released six Spanish and six Moghul trade ships held as prizes, permitting them to return to their mercantile activities. *As happened last month there have been numerous sightings of a British fleet of ten ship of the line and 15 cruisers sailing past the English Channel ports of France. *A Dutch fleet of 50 lineships under Admrail Hulvern has taken up station off Calais. The lookouts can observe that Calais is protected by old walls upon which are mounted some cannon. *Judging by the masts and rigging visible there are six French lineships anchored in the harbour. *An Ottoman fleet of 17 galleys has appeared off Iraklion, which is held by Syria and defended by old walls upon which cannon are sited. There appear to be ten cruisers at anchor which are displaying Syrian colours. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Spain to the Republic of Flanders. Trade Missions Opened *By Spain in Vienna. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 2